Destruction
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: Adopted two pillars that curved reflected moonlight. Lucy's arms and legs were chained to the pillars. Her lifeless eyes looked down to see Fairy Tail. She realized they weren't there for her. They were they to save the world. "120 hours till destruction." Lucy Gray gritted his teeth as her remember the plan, protect everyone kill Lucy. "Lucy! I'm come to save you!" Gray screamed
1. Chapter 1

The stars hit the ground one by one. Lucy Heartfilia was hanging twenty feet up. Two pillars that made a curved helped chain Lucy. Her eyes snapped open, her lifeless eyes scanned the area. _They're not coming to save you!_ A voice yelled. Fairy Tail spread across the road. Their eyes fixed on Lucy with determination. Lucy gritted her teeth realizing the truth they weren't there for _her_ they were there to save the world.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled

"120 hours till destruction." Lucy stated emotionless

_God damn it! I'm here for Lucy and the rest are here to kill her! No worries I'll save you_ Gray thought.

It wouldn't make sense to start here. Let's go to where it all began shall we?

"Lisanna is back!" Natsu yelled while literally skipping through the door.

Everyone cheered with happiness while Lucy went over to Gajeel. She sat down with a small smile playing at her lips. Gajeel just gritted his teeth because of the noise.

"So much commotion because snow white is back" he growled he looked over at Lucy "Why are you sitting by me?" he asked

Lucy turned back to her family that was partying for Lisanna.

"Everyone's partying and…I don't want to get in their way so I came in the corner and didn't notice you were sitting here" Lucy explain while still watching her family

"You better keep your eyes open Bunny-girl, they might replace you with snow white" Gajeel stated

"I had a bad feeling about this." Wendy pip in

"It just seems Lucy was a replacement" Charley stated bluntly

Gray walked over to Lucy and sat down.

"It's great to have her back but…I have a bad feeling" Gray said

A painful smile played on Lucy's lips, she bit her lip. Her mind race with what happen last week ago.

"_Lisanna!" Natsu greeted at Lucy_

_Lucy turned toward him with a small smile._

"_I'm Lucy, your best friend remember?" Lucy said sadly_

"_No! You can't replace her! You were only a replacement! Stop trying to be her" Natsu yelled_

_Her smack her than ran away. Tears rolled down Lucy's face __**I wasn't trying to…**__ Lucy thought sadly. She turned toward her window and slammed it shut while locking it. She pulled the covers over her head and cried to sleep._

Tears slowly fall from Lucy's eyes and she stood up.

"I'm sorry I'm not feeling well" Lucy lied

Gray stood up and started to walk with Lucy.

"He hurt you didn't he?" he question

"What are you talking about?" Lucy shuttered out

"Natsu. Last week you came in the guild with a bruise on your cheek and you and Natsu stopped hanging out for a while. What did he do?" Gray growled

Lucy turned toward Gray and hugged him.

"He yelled at me saying I was a replacement and I should stop trying to take her place. Then he hit me and ran away" Lucy sobbed

Gray rubbed the Lucy's back.

"You're not a replacement. I will protect you from any harm got that?" Gray asked

Lucy nodded and tighten her grip on Gray's blue shirt. He picked her princess style and walked in her apartment. He set her down on her comfy bed and pulled the covers over her sleeping form. He walked over to the couch and laid down. Gray clenched his fist and closed his eyes tightly. He heard Lucy whimper and he stood up and crawled in her bed and hugged her.

"Gray…thanks" she whisper

He blushed but grin from ear to ear. His navy blue eyes looked at the white ceiling. His head turned back to Lucy sleeping figure and kissed her cheek. _If only I meant her before flame brain than she wouldn't be here hurt. If only I was there when she needed it! Fuck! I will protect you Lucy even if I have to go against Fairy Tail and you just to fulfill my promise._

"Good night…Lucy…" Gray mumbled

He went to bed with thoughts still in his mind. A figure looked at Lucy and Gray with a grin.

"You better take care of her"

Gray watched as everyone dodged the stars that crash. Michele was sitting on one of the pillars and started to sing.

"Mama where all going to hell." Michele sing creepily

"That's creepy" Natsu stated

"Remember the plan guys!" Erza yelled

"Natsu don't get hurt!" Lisanna begged

"You two Lis" Natsu said smiling

"Let's save the world like we always do!" Master Makarov shouted

"For Fairy Tail, for this world!" everyone roared

Another star felled from the sky, Lucy looked at everyone her eyes scanning each of their expressions but only saw determination. She saw no worry in them at all, she should have killed herself long ago when Natsu replaced her on the team. Lucy lifted her head and let out a bloody screamed. Lighting spark all around Laxus as a smirk reached his face,

"Let's get this party started shall we?" he laughed

"Lucy! Hang in there I'll come save you!" Gray screamed

Tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks and splattered on the ground. Michele jumped down

"I will not let you ruin my chances with Nee-Chan again."


	2. Chapter 2

_Lucy walked into the guild searching for Gray, she spotted him at the bar eating a blue berry snow coned. She started to skip toward him with a smile, Natsu quickly went in front of her with a serious look. Gray turned around and frown he started to walked toward them. _

"_Lucy you're off the team. Lisanna is replacing you." Natsu stated bluntly _

"_Flame Brain you could have been nicer about it! If Lucy's off the team I am to" Gray growled angrily _

"_Why you know it's true she's weak!" Natsu hissed _

"_She's not weak! The only weak person here is you Natsu Dragneel." Gray yelled_

"_Are you two fighting?" Erza question evilly_

"_Yes we are Erza. Now if you don't mind I have to go after Lucy" Gray stated calmly _

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucy running out of the guild with tears streaming down her eyes. Everyone sat shock no one ever talked back to the great Titan. _

"_Gray! Don't you dare talk back to me" Erza yelled_

"_I don't have time for your shit Erza!" Gray screamed _

_Erza took a step back and that time Gray ran out of the guild, he ran into her apartment to see Lucy sitting on her bed crying. He hurried toward her and hugged her, he started to rub circles on her back. _

"_It's okay Luce. Forget them, we can go on missions together with Wendy. We all can form a team. Don't you worry blondie your prince in shining armor is here to save you from the big bad dragon" Gray sooth with a hint of humor _

_Lucy giggled and leaned her head on his chest, her heart pounded whenever she was with him. A blush became cleared on her face and Gray poked her cheek with a goofy grin on his face but he paled._

"_What's wrong Gray?" Lucy asked worried _

"_I talked back to Erza…I'm dead!" he panic _

_Lucy giggled _

"_Then this mission has to be a long mission so long that she will forget." Lucy laughed _

"_You know Lucy, I love you" Gray stated serious _

_Her eyes widen and she smiled, she leaned up and catch his lips. He froze but started to kiss back, they smiled into the kiss and they stop to catch a breath._

"_I love you to Gray. I always did" Lucy smiled _

"_I promise, I promise to always protect you. Even it means going against Fairy Tail" Gray promised while holding out his pinky _

_Lucy hook their pinkies together and they laid down in her soft bed._

"_Tomorrow I have to get a bigger bed for both of us." She stated while playing with Gray's navy blue hair. _

"_It better bed as soft as this bed Luce. Luce remember you don't need anyone else but me and Wendy and maybe Gajeel" Gray whisper into her ear_

"_I know! You can be the daddy I can be the mommy Wendy can be the daughter and Gajeel can be my big brother who hates you!" Lucy exclaim while clapping her hands _

_Gray chuckled at Lucy childish ways and kissed her forehead. Lucy's eyes fluttered closed and Gray looked up to see Gajeel leaning on the window. _

"_You better take good care of bunny girl she's like a little sister to me." Gajeel stated _

"_I will. And did you hear that you're the big brother who hates me?" Gray asked with a smirk "It fits you perfectly"_

"_Shut up ice princess. When she need help I won't save her you will. It should be you anyways since you're her knight in shining armor. And I feel you should save her more than I should" Gajeel said while looking at the sky_

"_So deep Gajeel. What have you been doing reading?" Gray question _

"_Shut up. And yes." Gajeel said before jumping out the window_

"_Use the door Gajeel!" Lucy whisper and turned to her side. _

_Gray laughed and kissed her cheek before falling asleep. _

"What about the plan!" Natsu shouted at Gray

"I won't let you harm my girl!" Gray screamed

"We have to! It's the only way" Erza yelled

"No it's not. It's the only way you want to get rid of her" Gajeel stated

"There is a way to save both the world and Lu-Nee! Like what we did when she was used to activate nightmare" Wendy exclaim

"Ooo stripper, you better keep your eyes on your opponent." Michele stated

Gray was sent flying back hitting a few buildings, he stood up and glared at the doll.

"Only one person can save Lucy who is going to save her?" Lisanna question

"Gray will. No doubt about it, he will save her no one else will. Her heart belongs to only Gray. He will save her" Gajeel said

"Natsu you handle Michele! Everyone else protect the people from the falling stars! Gray get Lucy and hurry up I miss my child" Master Makarov ordered

Gray passed through Michele and started to head toward Lucy but he was sent back by a force he looked up to see Midnight.

"You will not ruin my plans again Fairy Tail!" Midnight growled

"Erza! Defeat Midnight!" Master Makarov demanded

Lucy looked down at her family, tears hit the ground she wanted to talk but she couldn't something was holding her back. Her heart was breaking as she watch Gray tried to reach her. She wanted to speak

"117 hours till destruction" She said emotionless

That all was coming out of mouth and she hated it. She looked down to her key lying by the pillars. If only she could help fight, but again she was useless and was a burden. Her only hope of surviving was in Gray's hand and she knew he was the only one who could save her. _Gray save me!_

"Let the war begin" Midnight shouted


	3. Chapter 3

One tear hit Gray's face, he looked up to see Lucy crying his anger turned into rage.

"How dare you! How dare you make Lucy cry?" Gray shouted

Another star hit the ground, the ground shake and Midnight just smirked.

"Michele why? Why are you doing this to Lucy? He's just using you!" Romeo yelled

Michele looked at Romeo

"I'm doing this because he promise that it will just be me and her. She won't cry because of you filthy flies" Michele explain

"When did we make her cry?" Evergreen question

"When Natsu hit Nee-Chan, when he kicked her off the team. And when he called her weak." Michele stated "The only reason she isn't dead is because of Gray. And I'm indeed in debut to you Gray"

Gray ran toward the pillars, but was thrown back by Michele. Natsu threw a fireball toward Michele hitting her dead on.

"I'm your opponent!" he shouted

"Midnight. We need more back up. He will get to her if we're fighting each fairy" Michele exclaim

"Takeo and Seiko get your ass out here" Midnight shouted

A girl with silver hair and blue eyes walked out, a boy with blue hair and silver eyes stepped out.

"Make sure no one gets close to Lucy" Midnight order

"Yes sir!"

"Master Makarov! What are we going to do?" Mirajane question

"I don't know." Master Makarov whisper

"114 hours till destruction" she stated

She remember her first date with Gray, she had a bad day and he made it better.

"_What's wrong babe?" Gray asked when he saw his girl sulking _

"_I can't ask Wendy to join our team she went on a week-long mission. I have no money to buy us a bigger bed. I have no money for food. And everyone ignored me" Lucy explain sadly_

"_Let's go on a date. It'll cheer you up" Gray suggested _

_Lucy smiled _

"_Thanks babe. Where are we going?" Lucy asked _

"_To the amusement park"_

_Lucy nodded and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom, she was about to shut the door but Gray's foot stop it._

"_Why can't I look?" Gray asked smirking_

_Lucy blushed and shook her head and push him away from the door. She shut the door and lock it. She stripped down and put on short shorts and a Happy hoodie. She put her hair in a high pony and put on knee high boots. She stepped out and looked at Gray, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead._

"_Hot babe. Now come on" Gray stated and grabbed her hand._

_They walked out of the apartment and walked toward the amusement park. They got a ticket and rode rides. _

"_So Lucy, are you feeling better?" Gray asked _

_Lucy nodded and kissed Gray, they had a make out session by the Ferris wheel. _

Lucy found her voice and she open her mouth,

"Gray! Kick their asses" she screamed

They looked up shock to find Lucy talking.

"She's resisting! Kyo kill Gray, if he's gone our mission will go to plan" Midnight screamed

A boy with red hair and brown eyes glared at Gray and a brown scythe appeared in his hands.

"You will not interfere with our plans" Kyo yelled

"Gray you better not lose! If you do I'll kick your asses once this is over" Lucy shouted

Gray smiled and gave Lucy a thumps up. Lucy smile as more tears slide down her pale cheeks.

"No worries babe, I'll save you" Gray shouted

"After this Gray. After this is all over I want to marry you" Lucy cried

Gray stood there shock but smiled indeed Kyo gaged and started to run toward Gray. Lucy saw Yukio

"Yukio! My keys are by the pillars use them!" Lucy screamed

Yukio nodded and ran toward the key while Rogue and Sting was protecting her. Yukio got the keys

"I open the gate to thee lion Leo!" Yukio chanted

Loke appeared with a poof of smoke he looked to see Lucy crying and Yukio was the one who summon him. His eyes widen with shock

"Lucy! You mean we're Yukio's now! Then your magic less" Loke screamed

"I'll learn something new. I'm useless right now, Yukio take good care of them" Lucy yelled

"Stop talking like you're going to die Luce! You're not going to die. I'll save you" Gray shouted

"Sorry!"

"Ice Make Lance Sword!"

A sword appeared in Gray's hands.

"Let's get this battle started"

**Sorry that it's short!**


End file.
